Just Us
by Kick-12
Summary: Barry knew he shouldn't feel this way about Caitlin he was the flash for Christ sake and she was his person physician nothing was suppose to happen between them but it feels real maybe to real to just shake off, with a little help from a friend Barry makes a decision. SnowBarry, Westallen Friendship


Barry and Caitlin were always great with each other getting along and having a connection like they couldn't bare if one of them got Injured but they were just friends it was that simple, Barry is supposed to be in love with Iris and Caitlin was still grieving the pain of his dead fiance nothing could ever happen between them but things changed for them.

Barry was the first to think through the whole thing he never thought he could like Caitlin in that way he thought he was in love with Iris like he suppose to be but he couldn't help but love the way he hugged Caitlin or gave her forehead kisses. Caitlin now knew nothing was supposed to happen she knew that she wasn't suppose to like Barry but she never knew how real their connection was.

Barry sat at his desk waiting for the appearance of Caitlin snow since she called him over and told him that he need to at S.t.a.r Lab right away but of Barry knew a faster shortcut to his beauty blonde.

''Barry Glad you're here I need to talk to you'' Caitlin entered with a folder and a small smile on her face some would say it wasn't a bright smile but Barry always knew any smile she had on was a bright smile, Barry smiled back at her showing off his white teeth.

''Came here as soon as I can whats up '' His smiled still stayed as he talked her, He loved talking to her seeing her all cheery was the spotlight of his day he would do anything to get her happy every minute, hour, day and forever.

''Look Barry I know that you probably don't want me to say this but I'm serious when I say that you shouldn't going out there alone it's not safe something could really bad could really happen to you'' Right there and then he knew what she was talking about his new mission to stop a villain but it's dangerous well to Caitlin but to him it was like he couldn't be defeated.

Barry rolled his eyes at her words he knew she was just trying to protect him into not going on the mission that there had to be a different way but there wasn't he had to do this even if it was dangerous, He need to the save the city and people he needed to be the hero for the city he had to show that the Flash was no joke on stopping villains.

''Caitlin You need to stop worrying I'm going to be okay, I know all the consequences but I need to do this I can't just leave it and act like there not a person who is killing the people of this city'' Caitlin stared at him, Of course he was always right but she was tired of fighting with him she doesn't want him to go but all he wants to do is the save the world.

''And that's the problem Barry you don't care if your hurt hell you don't care if you die but you still want to do this mission, well just imagine how I will feel Barry I told you I couldn't see someone I care about die and your acting like dying is now the first thing you want to start on'' This time her voice was high showing some her anger and bitterness and Barry just stared at her biting inside his cheek he needed to be calm about his.

''Caitlin you need to calm down about this its one mission I've been on plenty of them I have always came back the same and I promise you nothing will happen to me, I'm the flash with powers not Barry with just muscle and a geeky smile'' He was hoping his last Joke would at least make her smile just a little but it was nothing just a blank face and her arms crossed.

She rolled her eyes at his foolishness and was ready to walk out like she usually does at this point but this time he didn't let her he got up from his desk and used his speed to be right in front of staring into her eyes while she stared back her eyes wide, He wanted to hug her knowing her eyes were sad and had tears that were almost on the verge of falling.

''Caitlin why are being so negative about this I told you that nothing is going to happen to me'' He breathed out dipping his head a little when she lowered her head to look at the ground, When she raised her head back up they haven't realized how little space they had between them their chest were touching they were almost nose to nose only to have their lips centimeter apart.

''Its different Barry Farooq Gibran isn't stopping until he knows you're dead, He dangerous Barry he could.. Kill you its different this time once he knows you're dead there is nothing stopping him but I don't want to see you dead Barry I just.. cant'' She said taking steps away from him trying to control her breathing and Barry heart sank when he heard her say this she was scared he was going to die.

This time Barry walked slowly over Caitlin while she watched him walking to her once he reached he embraced her into a tight hug which she returned putting her on his shoulder wanting to keep the warmth on her. Barry gently held her without any interruption none of them wanted to escape the embrace it was to gentle, warm and soft to be taken apart.

''Everything is going to be okay Caitlin I promise you, Just trust me on this for once'' She nodded through his neck and he signed in relief pulling away from her with them staring into each other eyes like nothing else matters just them having eye to eye, Barry made the first move to Caitlin cupping her cheek with one hand leaning forward giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

Then it was to quick but Barry rushes out of S.T.A.R Lab when he pulled away from Caitlin he had to many thoughts in his head to stay there and stare at her he had to think not as the flash but as Barry Allen, Barry stopped his speed when he was in front of Jitters and looked through the window seeing Iris talking to costumers smiling, laughing making him have a small smile on his face.

He opened the door to the restaurant seeing Iris raise her head and smile at him excusing herself rushing over him giving him a hug which he returned but something hit him he suspected the hug to be soft and give him butterflies, but it didn't not like the one with Caitlin he was warm and happy to give hugs but with Iris it was like his feelings for her left.

''Barry its so good to see you, you know you should stop by more often I don't get to see you a lot'' Iris told him as they pulled away from each other and he gave her a small smile the truth was he was seeing her more often than he should as well he was the flash when he meets her at the top of the rooftop.

''Yeah your right I just have a lot of things on my mind.. but I'm here now aren't I'' This time her blank concern expression was on her face she would always want to know what was Barry mind all the time but He would never really open up to her or anyone, She knew Barry then anyone and when he said that there was somethings on his mind he meant that they were more thank things.

''Barry whats really wrong because I know when you have things on your mind it's something important so tell me whats going on'' Barry stared at her and nodded she was always right whenever it came with something about Barry she knew him better than anyone and the same things go with Iris only Barry knows Iris better than anyone not even Eddie knows more than Barry.

They sat down in an empty table once Iris told her manager that she was going to take a quick break since this seemed really important to Barry and she couldn't just leave Barry just standing alone with things on his mind, ''Barry you do know you can tell me anything right'' She gave him a small smile and he returned it with an equal force leaning forward on the table.

''Well I had the thing in my mind and it been bothering for a while and I just can't shake it off, I think.. I have feelings for a... woman I know'' He said but he mentally kicked himself when he was almost thinking of saying Caitlin name of course if he told Iris she might have told her right away well that girls do to gossip anyway.

''You think you have feeling for some woman well who is the woman you're talking about Do I know her'' She asked now she was curious she never excepted Barry to say that he had feelings for someone of anything he was still heartbroken about his dead mother to even have feelings for a girl, Barry licked his lips as he thought of a lie he couldn't say her name if he didn't know his real feeling for her.

''You have seen her around before'' The lie escaped his lips which made Iris raise her brow at him the one girl she has seen him with was Felicity but she always thought her and Oliver were a thing, Barry heart was raising it looked like Iris knew the girl was but was it that obvious that she knew just like how thought it was obvious when he assume that he had feelings for Iris.

''Barry can you tell me how this girl make you feel because it seems that you must really like her if you're telling me about her, you never talk about this or even thought feeling for a girl was fake'' Barry chuckled at his friend while staring off to space thinking about Caitlin making him smile he thought about her smile, how her eyes would go wide if she was worried, how breathless she could be, and the way she uses her eyebrow to point out everything.

''She's amazing, but she doesn't smile much but that's the best part about her the way she could smile its breath-taking, We usually fight but I would always apologize but I hate seeing her sad, she gets worried a lot no matter who it is she couldn't stand seeing someone who could be hurt. She always has her eyes wide when someone tells her something crazy but I love her big green eyes'' Barry said out of space with a smile on his face while he turned to Iris who had a smirk on her face and crossed her arms.

''Wow Barry she sounds amazing does she always make you feels this way'' Barry hesitated to answer that so he nodded thinking at how sad Caitlin actually was when he told her he was going on the mission no matter what he needed to show her that he wasn't going to be like Ronnie.

''Barry why don't you tell her your feeling for her'' Iris asked while uncrossing her arms trying to be serious for a minute since he was spacing out and wasn't looking at her, Barry puffed in and puffed out air he knew telling his feelings for her was going to be that last thing he will ever do he couldn't imagine if she didn't feel the same it plus it was his personal physician for crying out loud.

''That's one thing I can't do you see she has or had a fiance and they just broke up so she is still heartbroken about it I just don't know what to do Iris about this whole thing'' Iris give him a small smile in her heart she felt bad this is the first time in his whole life that he told her about a girl and it seemed that she was the most important thing in his life.

''All you have to do is tell her Barry its simple enough if she doesn't feel the same way then all you have to do is wait until her feeling can be the same like your, you can never force a person to have the same feeling as you just know that'' He nodded and it all made sense to him now when he was in love with Iris she never returned the feeling he had for her and he could never make her have feelings for him.

''Thank you Iris you really cleared everything up, well I think its time for me to go and for you to go back to work it's getting pretty late anyways its always good to see you Iris I'll come visit more often'' He said to her as they both stood up embracing each other in a hug for a long time both of them tracing out of space thinking about different people.

They were still hugging each other than the Jitters Bell rang as the door opened for a new customer, Barry turned to the door letting go of Iris when he saw the one person he wished wasn't here at this time Caitlin. She stood there staring at Iris and Barry feeling anger and jealousy rise up she was just supposed to come here and get Cisco some food not see Barry and Iris hug.

Barry tried to open his mouth as he saw her not look at them just grabbing her taking out and leaving with no words our her mouth and Barry cussed out loud once she left the door, which made Iris think that Barry was describing Caitlin he liked her but it made sense since they spend a lot of time together it was no reason to like the beautiful blonde.

''Go and Get her Barry'' Iris told him and he looked down at her with his mouth open he was shocked she figured it out but it was no surprise he fell for him he knew everything between them have a connection no matter what they were always something, Barry nodded at Iris giving her a quick kiss on her cheek then leaving the restaurant to find Caitlin.

Barry walked in the street hoping he would find her he screamed her name, a couple of times but no answer then suddenly he used his speed on the test with no one around to say anything, He finally found her but his heart broke at the site of her sitting on the swing looking at her picture in her phone he knew it was Ronnie and her.

He stepped forward to her slowly walking behind her tapping on her shoulder lightly while she gasped and turned around only to be relief when it was Barry a person she doesn't want to see right now after what she just witnessed in the restaurant.

''Barry what are you doing here'' Caitlin asked as she stood up from the swing and started to walk forward but only to have Barry use his super speed to be right in front of just like in the office they couldn't help but stare at each other eyes once more.

''Well you just walked out of the restaurant without a word, what are doing here and why were you on a swing'' Barry rose his crows and Caitlin suddenly didn't want to talk anymore she didn't want to know that him and Iris were together now not what he did to her in the office the kiss in the office and the hug it was hard to say.

''I wanted to give you and Iris some privacy I'm glad you guys are together now you have been crushing on her for to long its nice to know you have someone'' She tried to joke but Barry wasn't laughing or showing any emotion he was shocked that she thought him and Iris were together.

''Caitlin, me and Iris we are not together I just went over there to talk to her that was bothering my mind for to long'' He admitted to her and watched her eyes go wide that made him smile because he told Iris the same thing and that he loved her big green eyes.

''What was bothering you'' She asked and he smirked at her it was time for him to tell her he couldn't hide anymore he needed to tell her but he still had fear that she did love or have feelings for him because Ronnie could be her only love.

''Caitlin can I ask you a question'' Even if he wanted to tell her that he liked her, he still one question stuck on his mind that couldn't fade away while Caitlin nodded but was still shocked that Barry and Iris were not together then why did they hug?

''What would've happened if Ronnie was still alive now what would you do if you found he didn't really die in that hole that he was actually alive?'' It might be a stupid question to ask but Barry couldn't hold the feeling that she might leave him if Ronnie was alive it would break his heart and tear his feelings from her.

''Barry why are you asking me this'' She breathed out she was already hurt enough when she found he was dead, she didst need Barry Allen to bring up his name it broke her heart more and more just thinking about Ronnie and if he was alive.

''Caitlin Just tell me I need to know'' He walked forward to her that there were close enough to hit each other chest and touch each other nose, Caitlin was more and more confused by this question and why he was asking it, it made her mad that he was bringing up her old fiance like he was still alive till now but he wasn't.

''I don't know okay... we might have got married if he didn't die in the hole but I don't know now its different'' She breathed out trying to control her breathing she knew how bad this conservation could get either it would end with her yelling or Barry giving her a tight hug.

''How is it different'' She rolled her eyes at Barry he knew how it was different she didn't have to tell him, she didn't want to tell him but Barry knew what she meant by different he just wanted know if she would feel the same way as he did.

''Barry stop okay you know how its different that you came into my life and changed mostly everything that I could never smile for a whole year without thinking about Ronnie or how depressed I actually was.. you changed it all'' She admitted but like hell she didn't want, even if it was true she never want to admit things it wasn't well her thing but she couldn't help it this time when Barry looked at her.

''I didn't change anything Caitlin you changed by yourself I just made you believe it was okay to smile and have fun, now for me you changed everything you changed me to believe into the Flash, You changed me to learn better and you changed my feeling for you'' He told her and surprisingly he was calm about he wasn't blushing because he knew it was Caitlin and she felt the same way.

''What'' Her eyes were wide now, the thick wind hitting them but they didn't care she knew what she heard and it made her heart beat faster and faster she wasn't suppose to feel this way about Barry she couldn't like him or have feeling for him she was his personal physician that is all she was.

''Caitlin you changed my feelings for you, you thought I was in love with Iris hell I thought that to but life changes and feelings do to. I wasn't suppose to have feelings for you or even like you more than a friend but it happen when we got closer, And I love every minute we argue and every minute we do stuff together because then I know that we do it together Just you and me''

He breathed out letting air out of his cheeks now he moved closer to Caitlin now there noses were touching and chests hitting each other as their heart beat grew more and more, Caitlin closed her eyes taking in every thing Barry just told her right now she couldn't believe that he had feelings for her out of anyone it had to be her.

''Caitlin Just answer this one question and I will know everything, Do you want to get dinner with sometime this week'' He asked the nervousness in his voice he had to know if she felt the same way, Caitlin was to shock with everything she getting told right now but she knew her feeling for him and it was real as it was going to be so she nodded giving him a small smile which made him grinned.

''Isn't this the part where we you know kiss'' He teased out but he wasn't in a rush for there first kiss he wanted to show her all his feelings for her he wanted her and only her.

''Get you ass over here'' Caitlin said with a wide smile making Barry smile to moving closer to Caitlin cupping her cheek and crashing his lips to her, all the sudden there was no more world for them they were both melted into the kiss to even think about pulling away. Barry held Caitlin waist while she put her arms around his neck moving closer and closer to him until they had no space.

Barry and Caitlin couldn't pull away from each other it was too good to pull away, the kiss showing them what they were both missing since they met each other it showed their true feeling and they were just as real as the connection they both had. Barry all the sudden used his super speed traveling somewhere while continuing kiss only to have it stopped when they hit the direction.

They pulled away from each other when Caitlin looked up to the fancy restaurant it looked expensive and it was very expensive when Barry meant dinner sometime this week she didn't know he meant right now, Caitlin now looked at Barry who gave her a grin and held her waist more tight now he wanted to show her a good time tonight and get to know her better than he already does.

''Barry when I thought you said going to dinner this week I didn't think you meant now look at me I'm not even well dress to go in there plus it looks really expensive here'' Caitlin asked him and he gave her a grin looking up and down at her no matter what to him she was always dressed up and beautiful to him and he really didn't care what she looked like right now.

''Really because to me you look to beautiful to not go in there, come on shall we'' He held out his hand for her but before she grabbed she gave him a light kiss which he returned only pulling away for a short time grabbing his hand and heading in there. Now they both found the love there were suppose to have and it was as real as it could get he was Barry and She was Caitlin what better could it get.

**Hi Snowbarry shippers this is my first one-shot of this ship and to be honest I don't really watch the show ''Flash'' but I just love the chemistry and tension between Barry and Caitlin, I think they are really cute together and I hope they get together soon even if Ronnie is coming back I'm not a much fan of Westallen. **

**Yeah so I hoped you guys like this one-shot I'm thinking about making more mostly about this ship what do you guys think should I make more One-shots about this ship so thank you for reading this I hoped you guys enjoyed it and I hope to see you guys in more One-shots. **


End file.
